


Amazon CEO

by AzureRegulus



Series: Chaldea Times [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: Events, Events and Events. Once again, when the farming is over, the last thing someone wants to do, is be the one chosen for the inventory. Thankfully, the queen of the Amazons has more to offer than being beautiful, strong and violent in battle.That and she has a good co-worker.But you should be careful when it comes to her and alcohol.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Penthesilea | Berserker, Atalanta | Archer of Red & Original Character
Series: Chaldea Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920625





	Amazon CEO

Clean, sleek, square shaped glasses reflected the countless numbers and digits on the screen.

A huge inventory he was writing down on the PC with an impressive speed.

No matter how much he wrote down, it never ended.

“130 evil bones.”, Penthesilea counts down. Clipboard in hand, shifting her glasses to properly sit on her nose, she continued. “30 Saint quartz.”.

“Only that much left? If this keeps up we won’t be able to summon any Servants anymore.”.

“Tell that to those who are scared without even one Servant around Chaldea.”.

On and on in the modernized office that Crio was offered, he listened to Penthesilea sitting on the couch across the wall as she clattered down a list like a well oiled machine.

“Anything else?”.

When the clipboard landed on the table, Crio sighed in relief.

“No, that was the last one.”, Penthesilea moaned, stretching her arms up into the air. Leaning back against the backrest of the comfy couch, she let out a deep breath. “I could use something to drink right now.”. “Help yourself. Can you get me something as well?”.

“Beer? Ouzo? Monster?”.

“Mia byra, separakalo. Atalanta wouldn’t like seeing me drinking a monster.”, Crio answered before getting shot strange looks when the queen stretched over the armrests to the mini fridge at the side. “…How is an energy drink worse than alcohol? Especially considering that you and her take care of the children most of the time?”. “I have been drinking a bit too much of those lately to stay up longer.”.

“Oh?”, Penthesilea grinned. “Long nights? Has your wife been turning your head?”. “I think what we do in our free time is our problem, Penthesilea.".

The glasses laid on the table, Crio stretched long and thoroughly. “I am just not going to ask what the benefit is on listening in on me and my wife…”, he answered, pulling a bit on his elbow. “…to just spending time with your boyfriend. I am still waiting about you to tell us he finally proposed.”. “I am still waiting. I really think I have to be the one to propose to him.”, she muttered, yet grinning at Crio’s hard, hard attempt to keep himself from blushing about someone having heard what him and Atalanta did in their free time. Leaning back in the chair, Crio blinked blankly at the white ceiling.

"How long has it been now?".

"Hm?".

The great holy grail war...We have been so long in Chaldea, I forgot how much time passed since we met.". "A few years now.", Penthesilea responded, her gaze rampaging through the amount of drinks there. "I always believed that you and Atalanta would come together at some point. You were her master after all and someone summoning her by compatibility is no easy feat." A smile began to spread on her lips. "But I never expected myself to get into a relationship with the man I hated the most.". The irony of it spread on her lips in the form of a warm smile. Crio couldn't help remember the moment.

How Achilles confronted Penthesilea about what happened in that very moment in time when she was laying in his arms. How a warmth surrounded his pounding heart at the sight of beautiful queen in his arms that rampaged so impressively on the battlefield before. But when her ragged breath began to slowly fade, the sounds of the clashing blades around him vanishing at that moment, he begged and prayed to the gods to not take her away.

For the first time in his short life, he had felt true love for a woman. It was alien to him, a wonderful sensation that turned into the coldest dread when she did not stop bleeding.

Over and over he had tried to apologize to her, always getting lashed at by her sharp tongue.

"It wasn't until you spoke to me about what he could have found beautiful about me, that I decided to give him a chance.", she spoke softly of the moment. "It was as you said. It wasn't my outer beauty he was struck with. Not only. But much, much more. My strength he witnessed on the battlefield where blood flew like petals, my verocity he compared to a pack of wild lions, all surrounded by a beautiful vessel. He told me what he did after I was dead and what you said was true. Once the bastard that gouged my eyes out was dead and threw me into a river...Achilles jumped in right after me...as if I was still alive...".

Having found two beer, her hands reached for it with a soft smile.

"I...never believed I would see him crying like this...".

"I don't know, but I imagine he seemed like a helpless child.", Crio laughed a bit getting out of his seat for a good stretch.

A long series of cracks went down his spine the moment Penthesilea’s hands grabbed the neck of the bottles. Shock in her orange eyes, she gave his cracked open blues that dreaded glare, the sound of a clear message.

“I am not going to Asclepius.”.

“He is the best medic here and that doesn’t sound healthy. Medea can only do so much. Get yourself checked up. The last thing I need is for Atalanta’s husband to fall down in battle because of backpain.”.

“You make me sound like old man.”.

“Malakias. Getting Heracles’s battle axe on your back is nothing to take likely, even with your sturdy body. Get over here and get your bottle. Seriously, keep this up and you will not have to wonder if you wake one day with Atalanta glaring down at you and the chains of Medusa around your arms as they drag you to Asclepius. That WILL happen.”, she warned, telling him how foolish it was to avoid Asclepius as well as herself calling Crio old. Clicking his tongue, he approched her. “Tch…I’d appreciate you NOT putting that film clip into my head…ugh…I am going to hate this…”.

As ordered by the queen, Crio flopped down on the couch. Arms around the other’s shoulder, the bottles clinked.

After an entire week of doing inventory, the light at the end of the tunnel tasted incredibly good with a babylonian beer to the two, a gift by the Caster king of Babylon. Unlike his Archer self, he was extremely respectable, rewarding hard work.

Crio has pretty much taken a secretarial role here in Chaldea after it was found out that for his versatility, he lacked a noble phantasm, which is no wonder. Though Millenia old, he had no legend to be spoken off, always acting from the shadows of the gods.

Some people think that he could be a Demi Servant like Mashu or Lord Ell-Melloi II, but he possessed no knew abilities aside from what he already knew.

Ignoring the stench of the beer from the other, they sighed in unison.

“Haaahhh! Say, where are wife and child?”.

“Atalanta and Alter are on a field trip with Chiron and the children. They won’t be back until evening.”, he explained, earning a smug grin. Close she pressed herself to his body as he took a long sip. “Oh? So the queen of the amazons has the monster of the great holy grail war all for herself?”.

“Stamata before Hector comes in.”.

“And what? Tell to agapi that I was joking with his friend? You need ease up and not think that every time someone jokes with you, it is a flirt.".

“Rather telling his girlfriend made a move on the husband of the chaste huntress.”.

"Tse. Don't flatter yourself.".

Taking the large shoulder as a pillow she took a good, long sip. “Ahh! You are not even my type so be at ease.”.

“That so? Not enough muscles?”.

“Oh, you are not lacking in that department.”, she complimented, patting his stomach. “You are toned and the scars actually make you really alluring in comparison to Achi. He is clean of any signs of battle. You have an impressive physique, slightly more toned on than agapi mou. And with the scars, you look more like a battle-hardened warrior than him.", she compared Crio to her lover. Gulping down more of the beer she waited the entire day for, she continued tiredly. "Buuuut…you lack the competitive streak I have with Achi. And that would be a problem. We are warriors after all.”. “Well, sorry for not wishing to punch my wife in a boxing match. I do much prefer taking walks with her instead.”, Crio muttered at the abnomality that was this pair. Gaining more amused laughter with the stench of the beer from her, he listened to her. "I am aware. I see you and Atalanta always either sitting underneath the tree with hands intertwined, taking a walk, teaching you archery or racing. You do that a lot, don't you?".

“That we do. She sees me as her equal and does have her competitive streak. Though, maybe the years we have been married loosened her up a bit too much. Sometimes I ask myself if I am still married to the same woman I met in the great holy grail war.".

"People change, Crio. She is not just the chaste huntress anymore, but your wife.".

A small smile drowned inside the bottle, a swift glance to the ring on his finger reminding him about their bond. "My wife, huh? Yeah, you are right. Time can change people. From that, nice kickboxing form you have.”.

A snort from her stopped the lips on his bottle. At the curiously lifted eyebrow, Penthesilea laughed: “Who do you think I got that from? When you are on missions for once in the modern singularities, I have studied the way you fight.”.

“Our missions are not a tv show. Aside from that, the kick in his groins you gave him when he grew too overconfident, you definitely did not get from me.”.

“No. You have to be creative while fighting.”.

“That you say when I think of the guy squealing like a little girl on the ground. Heh. And I told him one day that I hope you kick his balls in. Hopefully you don’t get a kick out of that…”.

“That was a horrible pun, Crio.”.

“Wasn’t meant to be. I am not good at jokes anyway.”.

The second Crio threw a leg over the other, Penthesilea shifted, stretching herself on the couch and taking his lap as a pillow. Not that he minded though as they continued to drink.

Bottles half empty, the white-haired warriors blankly gazed up at the ceiling.

“Can I take my boots of?”.

“Do as you please, Penthesilea.”.

Flaunting her toned legs with playful kicks in the air, her lips curled up in a smile. The freedom felt incredible. “Ah! This feels nice. Also, you are going to bite your tongue on my name one day.”. “Sure. Just don’t take the rest of your clothes off. And no, I am not going to shorten your name, or else people think something wrong.”, he cracked a joke at the lack of clothes the amazons were wearing. “I have a problem already with the girls thinking something of me and Achilles.”.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. They all know that I am still waiting for him to kneel before with a ring. Coming back to my clothes; You know Alter pretty much wears the same?”.

“And you know she decided to wear the dress because she hates exposing her skin?”.

“And what about you?”.

“What about me?”.

Turning away from him, reaching for the bottle, she found herself just a tad too short, barely reaching it. With a small snort, he lend a helping hand to the proud queen that found his leg a bit too comfy to sit up, giving him a thankful look. “Ah, efcharisto.”. “Parakalo. Returning on topic?”, he urged, watching how she gulped down the rest of the beer. Gazing at her slender neck he watched nervously how the queen gulped the beer down as if it was nothing. ‘Gods…This woman is a tough drinking partner…’. Holding back a small burp, empty bottle on the table, she turned to his stomach as he grabbed his own drink. “Don’t you like it when a woman exposes her skin a bit? You are a man after all, so you must have been staring at other women as well when we were at the beach...like me for example?”. That she said with a playful grin, curling up her small feet on the couch.

Half open his eyes were, hiding his annoyance with lips on his own bottle.

He couldn’t help imagine Atalanta in the furred battle suit, laying on her stomach and winking up at him. The sight of his Berserker wife always got his heart racing.

“Firstly, I am married, so no. Second, I am more worried about her getting injured like this instead of the amount of skin she shows.”. “I am not asking about protective measures as much as about seeing Alter's body at this moment. Pretty sure you must have been staring at her bum a lot.”, she taunted the warrior with a grin that knew more than he’d assume.

She nearly got him to spit out his drink. Though he didn’t show it, he turned his eyes away. Those words were practically a headshot.

Crio’s eyes always fixated further down, despite him trying not to when she walked in front of him. Others were scared of the boar head on her shoulder, but Crio somehow completely ignored the thing.

And Alter noticed easily, often gifting her husband a small playful wink. When she walked, her tail was elegantly swaying behind her, making her look like a regal beast and getting his attention very easily. She always held in a giggle when the eyes wandered up to her white hair afterwards.

The ‘evil cat’ was very flirty with her husband and she didn’t hide it.

At least before a certain Saber called her an exhibitionist when Alter was reprimanding her for her bad manners in front of the children. Never did she take the black dress off ever again.

“How was it actually? You and Archer coming to Chaldea and learning that your wife’s noble phantasm turned into a separate entity?”.

Removing his lips from the bottle he gazed inside, not finding a single drop left. That was probably the most disappointing time of the day. Empty bottle on the table besides Penthesilea’s, he remembered, gazing at the blank ceiling. It reminded him a lot about his shock paralyzing him that day. “Where do I begin…How about how she hugged me the second me and Atalanta materialized?", he began. 

The memory was vivid in his mind; How she rushed into him, her arms wrapped around his waist and she whispered in greek how much she missed him. A new look, a seperate entity, yet a woman bearing the same heart inside her chest as the Archer at his side. "It was…shocking to see her sniffling into my chest. I thought she was a completely different woman, but she also held the wedding ring. So, I was surprised, confused and at the same time, heartbroken to hear Atalanta cry like this..”, he groaned before it made way for a sigh of relief. “At least nothing horrible happened to her. In the end it was just Atalanta falling asleep, waking up in Chaldea and being forced into the state of the pelt. The last thing I need is to hear that she was somehow killed by an evil alternate version of me or someone close to her, like Medea.”.

“Do you have an Alter?”.

“I hope to the gods I don’t! If I do, he would not step a foot in Chaldea without getting a bullet into his head!...Ugh, now I need another.”.

“Parakalo.”, she asked for another, gazing at the empty bottle.

Thankfully the mini fridge was right at the side, so he didn’t have to move much. Cracking both open, he handed her the first she eagerly grabbed onto. The queen was thirsty, very thirsty.

“Don’t drink so quickly. In the end I’ll have to call Achilles to pick you up.”. “No need to worry. I can allow myself to relax after working on our inventory the entire week.”, she shot his warning down, making him worry a bit. ‘How does he survive drinking with her?’.

“Anyway…Next question, Crio.”.

“Sure…”.

“How is it with you three and the bed?”.

“Define the question a bit more?”.

Gazing up again, Penthesilea’s beautiful white eyelashes batted up at him. “You know what I mean.”. “No, I don’t. Do you mean how we sleep in bed at each other’s side or ‘sleep’?”, Crio groaned. The alcohol already made him a little bit funny.

“Sleeping. Just slumbering.”.

“Two beds pushed together. We tried three separate beds, but in the end they both always shuffled underneath my covers because they wanted to be close to me. And I couldn’t move even an inch or one would fall out of bed.”, he remembered the very first night. "I woke up in the middle of the night with Archer holding onto my neck and Berserker curled on my chest with her nestled on my collarbone. Her ears were twitching and tickling me the entire time.

“Uff…Tough…”.

“Tse. Nero loves her harems, but I’ll be honest: How in the ever living hell are you supposed to sleep if you have more than two wives? I wouldn’t survive something like that. I was and am happy with Atalanta. I don’t need more than one woman in my life…or two in the current situation.”.

“Hmm…And what about the other option?”.

“...What other option?”, he wondered with a blank gaze, clashing with her warm orange eyes gleaming mischievously. Now she wanted to know how their fun time was formed. Grunting, he avoided her gaze, getting playful pats on his cheek. “Aw! You are shy! How adorable!”.

“That is nothing I need to talk with you about. She has her vo-“.

“Forget it. Artemis confirmed to me that she gave Atalanta free reign during the great holy grail war.", Penthesilea cut him off before he could even form the last words. "'I will allow it. You and my daughter can live and love however you desire. But for that, I have my condition for Atalanta violating her oath to me. Your title as 'The god of chaos', your task as the blade of the gods, you will relinquish everything. You will only receive your orders from me for now. You will be my Servant...My son...' That was what she forced upon you. I do not really understand everything with your title and your former job.".

Crio smiled at the night Artemis forced the vow out of him. To tear him away from the ones that tortured him for so long, have her wing eternally over him and protecting him, what she was unable to do when he was a child, she did at that moment. He was no god or anything back in the days. He could die just as easily as any mortal. But that title came with the burden of being forged into a living weapon, and it broke Artemis. And when Atalanta and Crio confessed their love for another, Artemis made him swear and bound himself to her.

It was her plot to pull him out of this treacherous sea he was swimming so long in.

"You have a new vow you both swore to Artemis she forced on you. So, two beautiful women in bed and one sometimes behaving like an animal that needs affection. Must be exciting.”.

Crio pursed lips tighter and tighter as she began to laugh with another sip on the bottle…

…and an extremely red face.

And that was his cue that she had enough.

Picking up his phone, he immediately called the pick-up service.

Five minutes later, Achilles carried his queen in his arms, snuggling against his black shirt. The empty bottles in hand, Crio put them away to get rid of. “What did you drink the get my woman drunk so fast?”. “Babylonian beer. A present of Caster Gilgamesh.”, Crio answered nonchalantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Achilles fought hard for self-control when Penthesilea unconsciously began to suckle on his neck. “Riiiiight…I think you get out of here before she wakes up. If she gets flirty when being drunk, the next step is probably worse, huh?”.

“Uhhhh…”.

“Nope. No need to answer that. Just get going.”.

“Good. Ade, ta leme.”. “Ta leme, Achilles.", Crio waved him off, cleaning up his office. And coated in his blissful silence, Crio gazed at the clock. ‘Hm…6 p.m….I might get a few things done now so me and Penthesilea will not have that much be frustrated on tomorrow.’.

6…

Then 7…

And before long, he sat in the darkness, wearing his glasses and continuing to work.

While Achilles and Penthesilea snuggled in bed under Morpheus cover, when Sigurd and his Brynhildr hugged the other in their slumber, Crio’s eyes were still awake, the numbers and digits reflected on his glasses.

The moment he noticed his eye starting to sting from prolonged concentration, a groan escaping his lips, he leaned back a bit…

…finding his head leaning against a flat stomach and arms clad black clothe wrapping around him, locking him from continuing to work. And when he gazed up to find the lime green gaze of Alter, the Berserker, smiling down on him, his glasses were removed by another pair of hands.

His Archer, the original Atalanta, taking the protective measure for overstrain from his eyes far away from him.

Making herself comfortable on the table, Atalanta provocatively asked: “What time did we agree on?”.

He was completely pinned. There was no escaping with two lionessess surrounding him.

Berserker behind him, Archer in front of him.

The adam apple bobbing, he swallowed the worry in his throat as she gazed over the inventory list, he replied rather meekly what they promised. “11 p.m”. “And what time is it now, agapi mou?”, Alter above him asked immediately asked her love to drive the point home.

Much, much later than 11 p.m….

Not only that but both women sighed at the mixed smell of beer and Penthesilea in the air. “You were lucky. You have no idea what Penthesilea is capable of when she is drunk.”, Alter noticed. Her sense of smell was even stronger than normal. Yet her nose lured him to his mouth. Uneasily her nose twitched, earning him a glare from both that made the tundra seem cozy. “You are lucky we decided to bring Jack another day.”, Archer's dissappointed voice reached his ears. Hearing Atalanta’s reply, Crio felt the need to sink into his seat. Berserker continued the rant like a well-oiled machine. “She got a cute new dress and wanted to show it to her father. And here he was drinking...".

And now he really wanted to vanish.

The unified giggle of both made him dare open his eyes, watching how Archer saved the documents for him and shut down the computer. “I can understand. It was a taks. At least you are done with the inventory. Good work, you and Penthesilea. Now come. It is time for your reward.”, she whispered, pulled up from his seat by the twins, Crio sighed, letting the day end with a smile.

And the reward was good.

A fresh apple pie out of the oven they made themselves with Emiya watching over the attempt, a tea that Souji prepared for them and a movie to watch together before getting tired.

The lesson out of this?

It is good to be diligent…but working overclock is not only bad for your health. Never forget your loved ones around you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am approaching the end of Fate Accel Order, hours before it ends and I am hoping I can still get Irisviel X_X I do not want to look at my resources. Being thrown from Fuyuki to the first Event is a chore. 
> 
> But thankfully, Iskandar decided to roll in on his chariot and help me, so I at least got a bro at my side now XD
> 
> Hopefully you all had luck in the banner.
> 
> As usual, comments are welcome ;)


End file.
